


Andromeda

by MikasButt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Mentions of Nino Lahiffe, for hawkmoth's identity, not sure what else to tag, post-identity reveal, spoilers possibly?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: Hawkmoth's identity has finally been exposed and he has been imprisoned for his crimes. Adrien, however, isn't taking things too well.





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Curiouscat prompt by an anonymous sender that ended up way too long to put on there, so I'm putting it here. This is my first real work for Miraculous Ladybug so I'm sorry if it's not the best, but I hope you guys like it! <3

Marinette wasn't sure how many times she'd been at those gates, waiting patiently to see some sort of sign of life.

 

Really, she'd lost count at this point, but she couldn't blame Adrien for not showing his face. Not even to school, which she knew meant so much to him. Because it was his first taste of freedom. One just slightly less micromanaged by his father.

 

His father...

 

It felt like yesterday that his father was revealed to be the villain behind akumatizing so many innocent people. But it had been a month already. A month chalk filled with absolutely nothing. Now that Hawkmoth was behind bars, there was little for a secret superhero to do. But for Adrien, all he had left was to grieve. Grieve for those he's lost, and the life he could have had.

 

Because now he had nothing.

 

Nothing to come home to besides promises kept behind his back and betrayed trust. Marinette wasn’t sure what would become of Adrien now that his father was behind bars, his mother having been missing for years as well, but she wanted to be there, to try and provide some sort of comfort. Because really, no one deserved to be alone in times like this, especially not someone so undeserving of bad things such as Adrien.

 

Though she pressed the buzzer, hoping that this time someone would answer, that she’d get to hear Adrien’s voice once more, she wasn’t too surprised when no one buzzed her in in reply. Letting out a sigh, she pressed her hand to the concrete blocks surrounding the Agreste estate. She felt almost nostalgic, recalling just how much joy coming here had caused her before all this. Now it just felt empty, like a town whose residence just packed up and left without notice, leaving behind the ruins of what once was.

 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” She whispered to herself, eyebrows furrowed in worry and frustration. Frustration over Adrien having to suffer as a result of all this, that Adrien was being left to pick up the pieces of his father’s mistakes.

 

“It’s depressing, isn’t it?” A voice sounded out and Marinette turned, allowing her hand to drop from the concrete blocks that surrounded the house she stood in front of. There stood Adrien, hands in the pockets of his large coat and the closer she looked she could make out the slightest bags under the blond’s eyes. He looked… sad.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette breathed, frowning at the state of Adrien, whom she had grown to love so much.

 

“I know… I look terrible, don’t I?”

 

Looking up from the base of the gate, Adrien finally met eyes with Marinette, the frown never leaving his face.

 

“Adrien, you could never look terrible. I mean, you’re you!” Marinette tried to explain, wildly gesturing to all of him before she really realized what she was saying. In an instant, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

Adrien laughed. Actually laughed, though there was underlying sadness laced in with the brief amount of joy the boy felt. It was difficult to catch, but it was still definitely there.

 

“I— what I mean is— is that a little bit of eye bags aren’t going to make you look terrible. You’re going through a lot and you have the right to be tired. But you definitely shouldn’t be going through it alone, you know?”

 

Adrien seemed to pause, to think over her words for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be going through it alone I just… don’t know how to ask, I guess. I feel like when people look at me, all they’ll be able to know me as now is Hawkmoth’s son. I don’t want to be Hawkmoth’s son, you know? I just want to be…  _ me _ .”

 

Marinette offered her most sympathetic smile and nodded.

 

“I’ve heard people talking about it already. Saying that we should watch out for you too in case you decide to follow in your father’s footsteps. But to me, that just shows how little they know you,” Marinette said, pausing in order to reach out and place her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re a wonderful human being. I mean, why else do you think you were chosen to be a miraculous holder?”

 

The last part was quiet, only loud enough for Adrien to hear. They may have gotten Hawkmoth thrown in jail, but their identities being kept a secret was important, even with the butterfly miraculous back in Master Fu’s hands.

 

Adrien merely shrugged in response.  
  
  
“Because, Adrien Agreste, you are  _ not _ your father. You’re his child, yes, but you are your own person. You can choose who you want to be, what you want to do with your life and the powers you have at your disposal.”

 

Reaching up with her other hand, Marinette brought her other hand up to rest on Adrien’s cheek, stroking the skin there.

 

Adrien didn’t say much at first, only allowing his eyes to fall shut as he Marinette’s words truly sunk in.

 

She was right. Every word Marinette spoke was the truth and he was surprised that it had taken it so long to realize this. He didn’t want to be his father, and he was going to do everything he could to avoid all the poor choices his father made.

 

Because he wasn’t his father, and he wouldn’t ever be.

 

“You’re right,” Adrien breathed, eyes opening to look down at Marinette, his hand coming up to rest on Marinette’s smaller one. “Thank you...”

 

He was thankful beyond words, not knowing how to properly express just how grateful he felt towards Marinette— towards his partner and the woman he loved. So— he leaned in, pressing his lips against Marinette’s. It felt just as good as the first time and he was convinced that no kiss with her could be boring in the slightest.

 

“I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner. I should have. I should be talking to Nino too, because I bet he’s just as worried as you.”

 

It came out as a whisper as he leaned in, arms winding around Marinette’s waist; pulling her infinitely closer to himself.

 

He wasn’t sure where his life would head, but he was sure about the fact that if there was one thing he could count on in this trying time, it was that there were people out there; people who cared about him. Ones he could really count on. And he was sure that he was, and would never be his father.

 

It was one thing he could look forward to in life, being himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mikas_butt) where I yell about ML and post drabbles sometimes.


End file.
